


The Egg Incident

by ginevraknifehands, spudbud



Series: Complicated [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Wuko Week, making eggs is hard okay, naked mako, wu utterly fails at cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginevraknifehands/pseuds/ginevraknifehands, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spudbud/pseuds/spudbud
Summary: Wu has seen Mako cook almost every morning for the last few months. It can’t be that hard.or: Wu does not find his calling.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Complicated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911913
Comments: 23
Kudos: 354
Collections: Wuko Rights!





	The Egg Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Complicated universe, just after Ember Island! Not entirely necessary to have read Complicated, but it will help.
> 
> For Wuko Week 2020: Fluff

Wu’s body is sore and pleasantly relaxed. Last night was probably one of the best nights of his life. Over the few weeks since they got back from Ember Island, Mako has gotten less and less shy when they’re in bed together, and Wu didn’t even quite know that he needed that from him. Last night, Mako made him dinner, a simple stirfry with crawshrimp, and kept looking at him with this heat in his eyes that made Wu squirm by the time he was done eating. Mako didn’t even bother cleaning up, instead pulling Wu into a deep kiss. Wu was supposed to work on an essay, but instead spent the rest of the night in bed with Mako.

Wu’s never felt this satiated.

And he’s never woken up before Mako either. When he finally opens his eyes, he sees Mako still there, in bed with him, his hair a mess, a little bit of drool on his cheek. It’s far cuter than it should be. Wu shouldn’t think that drool is cute, but on Mako it is. Something in his gut squirms. 

Wu’s loved Mako for a lot longer than he’s known it, which has been about two months, by his calculation. He realized it just before winter really set itself on the city, and Mako took him to another one of his favorite haunts in a run-down part of the city. Mako had been laughing and teasing Wu about something, and Wu had the thought: I love this man. He almost said it, then and there, in that restaurant, but some things are better left unsaid.

And, anyway, Mako prefers actions over words. Wu’s learned that much, at least.

The idea hits him, and he carefully pries himself out from under Mako’s arms (Mako must have wrapped himself around Wu during the night. That makes Wu happier than he can admit), pulls on pants and his favorite robe, and heads for the kitchen.

He’s seen Mako cook almost every morning for the last few months. It can’t be that hard.

It turns out: It’s pretty hard. First he has to figure out how to open an egg. They seem pretty solid, and he ends up staring at one for a long, long minute, contemplating its shape and feel and how one might go about opening it.

He’s seen Mako do this before. If only he’d paid attention.

Luckily, he accidentally drops it on the counter and the shell cracks.

Right. You crack eggs.

After this initial roadblock, Wu thought it would go fine. But then he puts the egg in the pan and nothing happens, and he realizes that he has to heat up the pan. He tries to turn on the stove, but Mako always does that with his firebending, and Wu can’t firebend, so he has to do it some other way. The stove makes a scary clicking noice when he turns the dial too far, but that manages to turn the fire on, so he guesses that that clicking noise was intentional.

The egg starts to cook, but when he tries to flip it like Mako always does, it sticks to the pan. He pushes at it with the spatula, but then the yellow part breaks and he knows that’s the best part, so he tries to dump the whole egg out, but a lot of it is still stuck to the pan. That’s probably fine.

He cracks another egg and dumps it into the pan, but then he has to pee, so he runs to the bathroom and by the time he gets back to the pan, it’s smoking.

“Why is this so hard,” Wu groans, gingerly picking up the pan. It’s hot and he drops it back onto the stove, searching around for something to hold it with. He grabs a towel and picks it up again. The eggs in the pan are black now and the smoke is curling up into the air and Wu glances around, having no idea what to do. Mako never burns anything. He doesn’t know what he should do now.

His eyes land on the sink and he turns it on and drops the pan into it under the streaming water. It hisses and hot steam billows up. Wu yelps, dropping the whole thing in the sink with a clatter of metal and ducking down away from the spray as the sulfuric smell of burnt, wet egg fills the kitchen.

“Wu—!” Mako’s voice, worried and sharp, cuts through the hissing steam and the running water, and then there’s a hand on Wu’s shoulder. Wu didn’t even hear him come out of the bedroom. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Wu peers up at him. Mako is still naked and sleep-tousled and frowning at Wu, and Wu’s breath catches in his throat. “Uh. I’m okay. I think.”

Slowly, he pushes himself up from the floor. It’s made easier by the fact that Mako holds a hand out for him halfway through, hauling him up like it’s nothing. 

“What—” he starts, and then glances into the sink, then back at Wu, and then back to the sink with a smile slowly twitching at his lips. “Were you… trying to make breakfast?”

Wu’s lips twist in a grimace. “Yes! You make it look so easy, but I burned everything.”

Mako peers into the sink again, bursting into a full-on smile. “That’s what you were yelling about? I thought something was wrong.”

“It is wrong! It’s burnt,” Wu frowns at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “And it was attacking me.” Mako is laughing at him. Mako is definitely laughing at him, even though he has one hand pressed over his mouth like he’s trying to hide it. Wu can see his shoulders shaking.

“Mako!” Wu groans and shoves at his chest. “I was trying to do something nice for you!” Mako gives up hiding it, his laughter filling the kitchen. He drops back against the sink, still naked, still grinning, and peers down at the mess.

His brows shoot up. “Wow.” Slowly, Mako reaches down, picking up the still-steaming pan with two fingers. “You really did a number on these.”

The lack of clothes helps with the whole merciless teasing thing. Admittedly. Also, the fact that Mako’s hair is still tousled from sleep, and that his eyes are bright and he looks like he’s barely holding in more laughter. 

“I think it’s not bad for a first attempt,” Wu sniffs, crossing his arms over his chest. His cheeks feel hot. Mako pokes delicately through the blackened mess with the spatula, his brows rising higher and higher.

“Is there shell in here? How did you even get them this color? They’re green.”

“I don’t know, Mako! You’re the one who knows eggs,” Wu shoots back with a huff. “Maybe I’m just not meant to be a chef. It’s not my calling.”

“You can say that again,” Mako mumbles. He lets the pan drop with a snort and holds out an arm for Wu, which also helps. “It’s not your fault. Good eggs are harder than they look.”

“You’re still laughing,” Wu presses up against him, kissing him hard to try and get him to stop. It doesn’t work: Mako’s still smiling against his lips, even as his hand slides into Wu’s hair.

“Because,” he murmurs, and kisses Wu again, “you were cowering like someone had broken in here and tried to kill you, and it was eggs.”

“The eggs were trying to kill me. It’s a good thing you stepped in,” Wu breathes and slides his hands down Mako’s chest. A naked Mako is a hard thing to resist, even after last night. He finds himself drawn to Mako whenever they’re together, naked to not. He wants to be close to him, to touch him, to make sure that Mako is okay, that Mako is happy. It’s something Wu has never felt for anyone before, and sometimes the intensity of it takes him aback: that Mako could affect him this much.

“It is my job,” Mako breathes with heat flaring in his eyes. He tugs Wu into another kiss, slow and hot, one hand dragging along Wu’s spine. This is exactly what Wu wants. He presses in against Mako’s chest, fingers sliding down his hips. Mako makes a small, breathless sound against his lips, tilting his head to drag Wu closer still until Mako’s braced on the counter with Wu wrapped around him.

“You’re,” Wu breathes, swaying against him. How he wants him again, how he wants Mako every day, still astounds him. Mako has embedded himself so firmly in Wu’s mind, in his heart, makes him ache. “Very good,” he nips at Mako’s lip, “at your job.”

“I haven’t had to protect you from anything but eggs,” Mako murmurs against his lips as his hand presses up under Wu’s robe, warm against his bare skin. 

“You don’t know that,” Wu sighs, leaning into him. He’s so solid and strong and Wu loves everything about him, how he can pick Wu up, how his strong arms hold Wu, how he softens when he kisses Wu after they fuck. “Maybe you’re deterring nefarious people.”

Mako nips at his lower lip, his hand sweeping up Wu’s back. He’s so warm, even now. “By doing what, exactly?” 

“By looking so serious and intimidating,” Wu breathes, “no one would dare mess with me when you’re around.”

“Uh-huh,” that smile is back. Wu can feel it against his lips. “Or eggs are the most dangerous thing in your life.”

“Nuh uh, my life is full of danger,” Wu protests, pressing back in for another kiss.

Then his stomach growls.

Mako’s grin widens.

“Hungry?” He breathes, clearly fighting laughter. 

“No,” Wu protests, but his stomach growls again and he sighs, falling against Mako, “fine. Yes. Will you make me breakfast?”

“Predictable,” Mako mumbles. He squeezes Wu close for a moment, warm and solid and strong, and then nudges him away. “Let me get dressed.”

“Mm, no,” Wu stays close with a soft laugh. His eyes sweep over Mako’s body, then he lets his robe fall off his shoulders. He holds it out for Mako. “Here.”

“You want me to cook you breakfast in this,” Mako says, even as he shrugs it on. “Just this.”

“You look good in it,” Wu says, and it’s true: The robe pulls tight around Mako’s arms and shoulders, falling over his thin waist. It barely covers his ass, the hem grazing his thighs. If Wu weren’t so hungry, he would drop to his knees right then. 

But he is hungry, and also, Mako’s cheeks are tinged pink and he’s looking away like he always does when he’s embarrassed as he tugs the robe more tightly around himself. He’s also fighting another smile, the corners of his lips twitching.

Wu leans up to kiss his cheek. “Now, breakfast!”

Mako turns to catch his lips before he can pull away, kissing him slow and soft. When he pulls back, he’s properly smiling. “You… know I’m not making you eggs, right?”

Wu groans and tugs at the hem of the robe. “Mako!”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the show the Worst Cooks in America? I never understood how people could be that bad at cooking until I wrote Wu trying to cook. I get it now. And I sympathize.


End file.
